Like, Dislike
by hAppY. LoLLipOp.nya
Summary: And then he told her those words.


**A/N: This is based off the Vocaloid song "Suki Kirai", translated as "Like, Dislike". It's so adorable, go look it up. There are covers if you don't like Vocaloid voices.**

* * *

"Did you see that, Hiyori? Aren't I awesome?"

Yato gloated about himself winning against a huge Phantom, and Hiyori couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, you did wonderfully."

Suddenly, Yato made a more serious face. "When I have a real, large shrine of my own, Hiyori can be the first miko that works there."

"Um, okay, why is that?"

Yato looked away to the side, his face a bit red. After a bit, he turned back to Hiyori with a big smile on his face. "Because I... like Hiyori."

Silence. Then-

"EHHHHHH?!"

Hiyori had no idea what to do. Did Yato mean as a friend, or in a bit more... um, _romantic_ way? Yato's words just span around in Hiyori's mind. How was she supposed to answer? She liked him as a friend, that was for sure... But she didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

She heard the mumbling. "Yup, we'll get married and then we can live in a nice place with trees, and... Hmm, Yukine's already like one kid, so maybe two more?"

"WAIT! I'M ONLY FOURTEEN! AND I DON'T KN-"

"I LIKE HIYORI!"

"LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE SAY!"

The poor, confused girl used a new move she learned the other day. "GERMAN SUPLEX!"

Once she was done, it looked as though he was out cold. Hiyori looked down at him with victory in her eyes. "You let your guard down, there were so many spots left unprotected."

* * *

When Hiyori got home, she flopped onto her bed and tried to sort out her thoughts about Yato.

Yeah, Hiyori wanted to fall in love. It would be like floating on a cloud. She would be able to smile about anything, even the bald principal's speeches. Milk and a panda would be a polar bear, and the world would be excited.

Hiyori had no idea what to do. The only option left was to sleep.

* * *

"Here."

"Hmm?"

Yato, who was waiting outside the school gate for Hiyori, handed her a beautiful rainbow-colored quartz. This was the one that she had seen on her way to school that she had wanted... How did Yato know?

"I saw you looking at it this morning, so I thought you would like it." The god blushed. "I only happened to be in the same area, okay? I didn't follow you or anything."

Thoughts were running through Hiyori's head again. Yato was never the type of guy she'd ever thought she'll be into... No, it was just that he was suddenly nicer to her than usual! That's just it!

Yato was still talking. "Well, you see, I've thought through it, and... And, well, I decided that... without a doubt..."

"Without a doubt what?"

Yato blushed harder. "That I like Hiyori the best." Yato looked up at Hiyori with a serious face. "I'll become more responsible. I'll actually find real work. There won't be a problem, just believe in me."

Yato turned around, away from Hiyori. "I-I'll make your heart burn a small fire of passion... Which will eventually grow into a great flame. I love you, and that's the correct answer!"

Hiyori couldn't help but blush. Yato wouldn't normally say such things. She walked up beside him, and saw that he was reading those words from a book titled _Granting Love_.

"USE YOUR OWN WORDS INSTEAD OF OTHER, YOU STUPID MINOR GOD!"

* * *

They were just walking to Kofuku's place like they did every other day.

But... She couldn't help but be extremely aware of his presence.

Yato really does care about her. He was also always kind to her, even though he would say otherwise... And no matter how much she tried to deny it, she had to accept it. She had fallen in love with Yato.

Falling in love wasn't fluffy like she'd thought. It was more sparkling than she'd thought. You can't fall asleep while thinking about it. It's planted, and you have to give it water and watch it grow.

Hiyori reached down and slipped her hand into the one of the boy walking beside her.

"Yato... I like you too." Blushing, Hiyori told Yato her true feelings.

He turned toward her with a surprised expression, which turned into a smile.

The two walked hand and hand all the way to Kofuku's house.

* * *

Extra:

Kofuku: KYAAA~~~~~~~~~~! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!

Daikoku: Kofuku, calm down!

Yukine: When did this happen?!

Hiyori: *blushing* I-it's not like that!

Yato: *smiles and does a peace sign with the other hand* Hehehe.

* * *

**Yeah... Had no idea what Yato would do at the end. And just wondering, did anyone see the reference?**


End file.
